castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Goblin Emporium
The Goblin Emporium is a place where you can trade certain alchemical components for the chance to get "Rare, Epic, or Legendary Equipment". You trade them in to a goblin named Kobo. You can only make ten (10) trades per day. The items you can get are: *Completed alchemy items *Items normally dropped from Monsters How to trade in Here are the steps to trade in 10 items for a single better item: * In the bottom section of the page (the available items to trade area), click below any item you want to count toward the 10 items to trade in. The x# count will decrease and the item image will appear above the available items to trade area (where it said, "Choose 10 Items below to trade for a mystery item!"). * Until you have 10 items, in the selected to trade in area it will say, "Requires X more items to roll for a mystery item!" above the trade in items images. * Once you have 10 items selected, you can press to trade them in or click "cancel" to cancel and clear the items selected. * You can click on any of the item images you have in the selected to trade in area to return them to the available items to trade area at any time. What you can trade in Many of the items you receive as gifts or monster loot can be traded in. Tradeable items are displayed in the "Alchemy Ingredients" section (found under Keep > Stats tab > "Alchemy Ingredients" section), with the exception of . Only alchemy ingredients that do not have any stats (excluding 0 / 0 stats) can be traded in the Goblin Emporium. What you can't trade in Any item that can be used as an armor, weapon, unit, or magic on its own (found in the "Units" or "Items" sections of your Keep → Stats tab) cannot be traded. These items will have Attack/Defense stats (even 0/0 stats) and include: *Spartan warriors, Cronus (hydra) heads * Earth Orb Shards* * Heroes Resolve, Castle Rampart, Angelic Blessing * Mystic Armor alchemical components (Magic Mushrooms*, Silver Bars*, Rusty Armor) * Drake Helm alchemical components (Rusted Helms, Gold Bars, Dragon Tooth Amulets)* * Frost Tear Dagger alchemical components (Blue Lotus Petals, Frost Tear Jewels, Ice Dagger) * Golden Hand alchemical components (Green Emerald Shards, Rusty Gloves) * Whisper Bow alchemical components (Wolf Helms, Feral Armors, Feral Staves) * Morningstar alchemical components (Sun Amulets, Hourglasses, Silver Maces) * Orc War Axes, Ironhart's Might, Judgement * Atlantean Forcefield alchemical components (Atlantean Gauntlet, Atlantean Spear, Atlantean Armor, Atlantean Shield)* * Confirmation required still available to be given and have in game stats. ** I can confirm that you can't trade earth shards to Kobo. I think that it was possible in the beggining, but no longer. (I think that any item which can be obtained by fighting cannot be used as a component for Kobo.) This is wrong. Rune of Fire (for Crown of Flames) for example can be traded. List of currently known items that you can get from Kobo If you have gotten an item from Kobo that is not on this list, please add it to this list. :You can use plain text like: # general, item, magic, or soldier name :–OR– :You can use regular link like: [[link]] or [[link|''label'']] :You can use like: :You can use like: :You can use like: Available items (Listed in Alphabetical Order) # # # # # # # # # - Currently the best defensive weapon. # - Extremely rare drop from Lotus Ravenmoore, one of the most frustrating chase items in the game. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # - Currently the third-best helmet in the game and normally made from an alchemy recipe. # # # Hyperion # # # # # # # # # # # # - Required to get Serene as a Hero. # # # # # # Retired items (No longer available) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) Sample 1000 Trades with Kobo Notes * Introduced May 11, 2010. * The item that you get is random. Giving Kobo certain items will not affect the item you receive from Kobo. * ''Kōbō ''(工房) is a Japanese word meaning "workshop". * Does not show in some cases - (FF 3.6.6 Ubuntu). * Kobo is also a new Hero under the name of "Kobo " which is purchasable from the "Oracle Chest Reward Oblivion ": ** This hero is purely defensive, and have ZERO attack power up to level 4! ** At level 4 adds more lower items into the he Emporium (4 extra useless items) ** At level 4 also, consumes less items, meaning it would use 8 rather than 10 items. Category:Keep Goblin Emporium